


Shedding Light

by The_Exile



Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Community: tic_tac_woe, Doom, Gen, Headcanon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Le Roof admits to Rune that the situation with the Profound Darkness and the Great Light is more complicated than they originally let on.





	Shedding Light

**Author's Note:**

> for wild card - source roulette 'Variable Duel' - Paper Sorcerer OST - interpreted as 'Warring Gods'.

After the initial panic at waking up to find himself on another planet, Rune wasn't really that surprised at the whole situation. Once he had time to think about it logically, neither his sudden, unannounced transportation or the news relayed to him was really all that shocking. That Le Roof found it appropriate to randomly teleport him somewhere was probably a normal part of the thought processes of an ethereal guardian of a planet meant as destiny's guide, and considered part and parcel of his duties as Lutz incarnate. That Le Roof had a more convincing, less one-sided story to tell him, was kind of obvious.

The Light battling the Darkness, good triumphing over evil, but not before a terrible revenge that destroyed an entire planet, leaving a seal weak so that the evil could once again re-emerge... It was just too good a story. More like propaganda, the sort that Zio would peddle, than any actual historical situation. 

"Yes, the Darkness had destroyed Palma on that day," said Le Roof, "But it was the Great Light who placed a planet full of sentients in a place where it would need to be destroyed for the Darkness to escape from prison. The war between the two... it was the fault of both of them, really, their constant pride and their temper that meant they could not ever let anything rest, could not resolve anything without bloodshed. Their natures had been as harmful as each other, when it came down it - a burning, blinding light and a darkness that swallowed all. They had never even been deities among us, simply two rather powerful examples of our species. I have never forgotten that this wall is two-way, that there are two obligations in my duty as Warden - to keep the Darkness imprisoned and the Light banished."

"And why didn't you tell us before?" asked Rune, "Chaz would have believed the truth a lot more willingly than that silly children's story earlier, you know. He doesn't trust the Light as far as he can throw them either. Is the Light controlling you or something?"

"They have tried, but no. The truth is... I am in need of repair. Algol's orbit is wide, the cycle a long time, the data has become corrupted over time and through being attacked by all sorts of hazards outside the solar system. The reason Rykros travels is to keep an eye on the Light, you know, and they send servants sometimes..."

"We need to get out there and fight them, to protect you! I'll stay on board next time!" vowed Rune.

"No! You must not. Algol must not be exposed to the outer world. It would be... changed. And the Universe would lose something precious. Do you vow never to let Algol be changed?"

Rune shrugged, "I can try and do what I can, but visitors to come to Algol..."

"I know," Le Roof's sigh was long-suffering, quite a lot of emotion poured into two words for a being made of nothing but unrefined starlight and stardust, "I know."


End file.
